


Breaking the Time Loop

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Pegging, and the only way to break the loop is for John to get pegged by Linda in the stock room at Toy Zone, because I hate this, did i say that I hate this?, dub-con, fuck this fic, i hate this, it's a time loop, non-con, ok, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: The world is stuck in a time loop, and General John McNamara of special unit P.E.I.P (they call it Peep) is the only one who can stop it. But is it really worth it?
Relationships: John McNamara/Linda Monroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Breaking the Time Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holographiccatpun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/gifts).



> Don't read this. But do read the tags.

General John McNamara is tired of the loops. This is the 232nd loop and in every single one before this, he has died and the world has ended. He’s one of the only people who remembers all of the previous loops. Some people remember a hand full of the loops, but there is only one other person who remembers. Well, technically two others, but Wilbur Cross doesn’t count because he lives in the Black and White and is therefore outside of the time stream. 

John is sitting in yet another meeting about how to stop the loops when he’s finally had enough. He had been told several dozen loops ago how to stop them, but he had hoped that they would find another way. He stands up quickly, his chair tipping over and his hands slamming on the table with a loud noise. All eyes snap to John.

“I know what I have to do.” He speaks like a man who is accepting his own death. If only it were that simple. 

“No John! You don’t have to do this!.” Xander Lee, theoretical physicist says as he stands, his own chair gracefully gliding out from behind him. Xander was the person at PEIP who remembered the second most amount of loops at 97 and a half. Several loops ago John had told him what he had learned and Xander promised him that they would find another way. John appreciated that, but he knew deep down that this was the only way. 

John crosses over to Xander and sets his hand heavily on the other man’s shoulder.    
  
“Remember me.” Xander steps back and brings his right hand up in a salute. John returns the salute before turning on his heel and leaving the room, his hair swooshing dramatically as everyone in the room watches him. 

After a moment of silence Colonel Schaffer speaks up.   
  
“What the fuck just happened?” 

~~~~~~

John silently walks through the empty mall, forcing himself to head to the Toy Zone. He knows that the other person will be waiting there for him. They both knew that this was coming so he had no doubt they were ready for him. 

When he reaches the storefront he takes a moment to steel himself. His nerves are starting to waver and he’s seriously considering turning back. Maybe Xander was right, maybe they can find another way. Before he can leave, his eyes land on a poster of the Wiggly doll. The yellow and red eyes staring into his soul, mocking him. 

“Fuck you Wiggly.” John says with a sigh, knowing that the eldrich God was watching him and would certainly be able to hear him. With a deep breath, he pushes the doors open and strides in confidently, making his way to the back room. 

The door to the stock room is slightly open and John pushes it open with barely and force behind it. He steps into the dark room and once he’s fully inside the door slams shut ominously behind him. It takes all of his military training not to jump and for him to remain a calm facade.

“Well, if it isn’t General John McNamara.” A voice that has haunted John’s nightmares calls from the shadows, echoing in the small room, making it nearly impossible for him to pinpoint where it is coming from. 

“Linda.” Is all he can force himself to respond with. There is movement directly in front of him and the short, blonde woman emerges from the shadows. Her signature brown cape is wrapped all the way around her, more like a cloak, and hiding what John knew was beneath. 

“It took you long enough to get here. I would have thought you would have shown 70 or so loops ago.” Her voice is sweet as honey, directly contrasting the almost cruel smirk on her lips. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” He just wanted this all to be over. He has a hair tie on his wrist and he uses it to pull his hair out of his face. An evil laugh comes from the short woman and her eyes light up with glee. 

“Well, if you’re so eager to get started...” She lets her sentence trail off and she dramatically removes her cape with a twirl and John gulped heavily. Linda was wearing her long sleeve white sweater and skin-tight brown pants, but that’s not what caused John’s reaction.

Attached to the front of her pants is a large, neon green dildo. It is eight inches in diameter and at least twenty inches long. There are large, fake veins running up and down the entire length. John McNamara is not a prude by any definition, but that is larger than even the largest toy he’s played with. Linda eyes his reaction with a smile, running her hand lazily up and down the length of the hard plastic. 

“Like it McNamara? I had it made just for you. I thought the occasion called for something special.” She walks towards him, the dildo bouncing up and down as she moves and John’s eyes were glued to it. If this was another situation John might already be on his knees mouthing at the hard plastic, but he knew if he seemed needy Linda would lord it over him. He jumps slightly when he feels a hand trail across his chest.    
  


“It’s okay for you to enjoy this, John. Wilbur told me what you like, he actually helped me in designing the strap. It’s been so long since you’ve let anyone fuck you right? Let me take care of you. Just like Wilbur taught me to.” Linda’s words drag up memories that John has worked so hard to burry about his times with Wilbur. Her nails scrape down his neck and a shiver goes down his spine. 

“Why don’t you go bend over that crate? “ Linda says shockingly sweetly and he can feel himself start to relax despite himself. He crosses the room in just a handful of steps and leans over the forementioned crate, refusing to let a blush burn across his cheeks. Linda follows and once he’s situated she trails a single fingernail down his spine, before slipping her hand down the back of John’s pants.

Her finger easily slips between his ass cheeks and comes to rest on a plug that is nestled snuggly between them. 

“Oh, what’s this? Were you really that eager for this?” She pushes the plug in a bit deeper and John can’t bite back a slight whimper at the sensation. Her hand is suddenly gone and she viciously yanks down his pants, leaving him entirely nude from the waist down. Her hand returns to the plug and she grips it and twists it slowly as she pulls it out before slamming it back in. John was not expecting that and a moan rips free from his throat as it hits his prostate. 

“That’s what I want to hear. Give me all those beautiful sounds.” She moves the plug in and out of him several more times, drawing out a few more moans and John can feel himself get hard from her movements of the plug. 

Eventually, she pulls the plug all the way out and drops it to the floor. John’s hole clenches around the nothingness and he bites his lip, knowing what is coming. He feels the tip of the large dildo prod at his entrance and he forces himself to relax. John takes a moment to thank whatever gods might exist that he thought to lube and plug himself beforehand. 

In one fell swoop, Linda presses the dildo all the way in and John bites his lip to prevent himself from crying out at the sting of the stretch. John has never taken anything so large before and he can fell himself struggle to get adjusted to the size. Linda gives him a second to get used to it before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in all the way. She reaches a hand forward and grabs John’s hair, using his low ponytail like a handle. She pulls his head back as she jackhammers in and out of him at a dizzying rate. 

The large dildo slams into his prostate almost every thrust and moan after moan tumbles from his lips. He can feel himself quickly approach his peak and he knows that he’ll be coming soon. 

“You like that? You like being used like a needy little whore?” Linda hisses in his ear and John can’t help but nod. He does enjoy the feeling of letting go and having someone else use him however they want. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” Linda punctuates her sentence with another hard thrust and John can only moan as a response. “Then cum.” 

Just like that, the white, milky substance violently explodes from his cock. The orgasm travels through his entire body and he tightens around the dildo. Linda continues to fuck him through the high of his orgasm. It soon starts to get too much and John lets out a small whine. 

Linda slowly pulls out and John has to fight not to feel disappointed at feeling so empty now. He lays bonelessly against the crate, breathing heavily as he tries to put himself back together. Linda picks up her cape and shakes the dust off of it with a scowl before securing it back around her shoulder. 

Linda Monroe leaves, pressing a kiss against the top of John’s head as she passes them, the door closing behind her. John lets his eyes slip shut for a moment. He knows that he’ll have to leave before anyone shows up, but right now he just needs to rest and collect himself. 

he fuckin dead

**Author's Note:**

> I told you not to read this.
> 
> Trust me, I hate me for this more than you do.


End file.
